The Truth About Me
by Wyndi
Summary: Just a nice, bitter bit of Kliq fic. Hunter tries again & again to explain to Shawn & Kevin that he no longer needs the support system of the Kliq but they just don't get it. He is finally forced to resort to less tactful means to get his point across.


Content: Mature subject matter, implied m/m slash, language.  
  
Character/s: Hunter, Shawn Michaels, Kevin Nash  
  
Disclaimer: I own NO ONE depicted in these fics. I am not endorsed by any person, corporation, federation, promotion, etc., nor do I receive any monies for writing sick and twisted tales of their imagined goings-on. Vaguely inspired by The Truth About Me by the Dance Hall Crashers. Lyrics, quotations, etc. used without permission. No infringement or disrespect to the various artisans is intended, so please don't sue me.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone thinks they know me so fucking well. Know what my goals and ambitions are. The boys backstage think they can predict my actions, that I exist simply to steal all the air time from them. Like any of them actually know anything about the real me. And the fans... They think I'm some superpower backstage. That I'm still the champ because I'm fucking the boss' daughter.  
  
If they only knew the truth about me.   
  
I'd really rather be alone  
  
I'd really rather be on my own  
  
Then there's Shawn and Kevin. God, you'd think they'd be able to move on, stop living in the past. The Kliq is dead. Has been for quite some time. They just can't seem to let go of what was and focus on what IS. Which is me getting along just fine without them pestering me, nagging me, trying to rekindle some of what we used to have. 'Riding on my coattails' doesn't even begin to describe it. What are they? Fucking children? Pathetic co-dependent weaklings, both of them.   
  
What part of no don't you understand  
  
Won't you just let go of my hand  
  
So many times I've had to hold myself back, try not to blow up at them backstage, at the hotels, on the planes. I just want to be left alone. I don't want to have anything to do with either of them. Not anymore. I've got my own interests now, and neither of them are part of the equation. I've tried to spell things out as nicely as possible, but they're both thick as bricks. Shawn just gets that stupid 'deer in the headlights' look in his eyes before his lower lip sticks out all pouty and sad. And Kevin, he just stands there, mute, expressionless, displaying all the comprehension of a fucking statue.   
  
Maybe it's just time you knew the truth  
  
Don't think I'm coming off as rude  
  
Yeah, the threesomes were fun in the old days. Always knowing that we had each other, that together we were unbeatable. We were a force to be reckoned with. But that was then and this is now. They've outlived their usefulness to me. I've proven that not even a major injury can keep me down. Shawn? He had to take so many years off, feeding his 'sit on your ass' salary into his little wrestling school. And when he came back, he had to insist upon a reduced work schedule. Fucking pathetic. And Kevin can't even take a shit without pulling a muscle or spraining something. God, when did they turn into such pussies? And what the fuck did I ever see in the two of them?   
  
I really like this solitude  
  
My company suits me just fine  
  
I work alone, I live alone, and I sleep alone. Sure, I have my regular bed partners. That much hasn't changed, at least. The gender doesn't even matter these days, I'll take pretty much whatever comes along, so long as it's attractive and agrees to follow the rules. My rules. The most important one is that they're out the door once the fun is over. If they can't take the hint, they'll find out just how nasty I can be. I don't need someone getting all weepy on me for giving them the fuck of the century. I know I'm good. I don't need some simpering fool telling me over and over again how amazing my cock is. They are there for one reason and one reason only. And once they've served their purpose, it's 'thank you, please drive through, don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out.'   
  
In fact I think it's quite divine  
  
Maybe it's just time you knew the truth  
  
It makes me laugh to think just what the general opinion of me might be if they really knew the real me. I know it's pretty bad as it is, but they truly have no idea just how much of a prick I am. None of them. Shawn always insisted that he could change me, or at least 'inspire me to be a better person.' Fuck that shit. I do what I want, when I want, and there's not a damn thing he can do about it. The last time we were together and I left him dazed and limp in the bed, I told him it was over. He started to cry, of course, thinking maybe an emotional reaction might make me reconsider. Wrong. Then he had to go bringing up the past again, telling me I could go back to being who I was. Why the fuck would I want to go back? On my own, I've achieved more than that pathetic, crippled little shit could ever dream of.   
  
Hey - I love to hear myself talk  
  
I'm my own favorite audience  
  
Then there's Kevin. Always loved to hear himself go on and on about life, love, the business, whatever weird fucking ideas entered his head. So in love with his own inflated opinions of himself that he never bothered to pay attention to what was going on. Which was me, moving on. There's only so much of his 'voice of wisdom and clarity' shit one man can take, and when I'd had enough, I told him so. I didn't need him as a sounding board any more, and I sure as hell didn't want to subject myself to any more of his stupid fucking dreams for the future. Like anyone could actually build a future with Kevin. They'd end up slitting their wrists in the bathtub after the first week of being trapped in his company. If I want words of wisdom, I'll get them from a source I actually trust. Me.   
  
Cause I'm the funniest person I know  
  
If you were me I'm sure you'd agree  
  
I honestly don't need anyone anymore. I've been on my own long enough to know that. I'm the strongest person I know, mentally, physically, and emotionally. There is no pretense with me, and I'm not gonna blow smoke up someone's ass just to make them feel better about themselves. If I think someone's a tool, I'll be damned if I'm gonna lie and say they aren't. If I make a few more enemies along the way, too fucking bad. If I crack someone up because I'm so brutally honest, that's okay, too.   
  
I know you claim I'm being vague  
  
But I'm afraid it's not that way  
  
How many times should I have to explain my actions to the brain dead of the world before it's enough? I'm done trying. I'm done being the answer to Shawn's & Kevin's fucking problems, their salvation, their reason for existence. Sure, I'll have to put up with them at work, but the contact will be as brief as I can make it, and neither of them will ever be invited back to my room ever again. That distinct pleasure will go to someone else, and if I can help it, they'll know all about it. Hell, I'll make the announcement in the locker room, if it means I'll have the pleasure of seeing the pained looks on their faces.   
  
You can come over - don't stay long  
  
Call me next week cause I'll be gone  
  
And if I have to change my cell phone number one more fucking time to keep those two from stalking me, I'll go to Vince and let him know just how unbalanced two of his precious superstars are. And if it comes down to my word against theirs, guess who's gonna win? A man can be expected to tolerate only so much bullshit before he finally puts his foot down. Jesus, if I wanted to talk to either Shawn or Kevin, I'd contact them myself. The fact that I've made no effort to do so should have clued them in. Fucking morons.   
  
I'm building up my barricade  
  
I'd rather if you don't invade  
  
I have my own life, my own dreams, and my own plans, and they have fuck all to do with the Kliq. The Kliq is deader than Garth Brooks' career with the Padres. Those little idiots can live in the past all they want, but that's how things are. I'm sick of Shawn mooning about like his life is ending because I won't talk to him away from work. And I've about had it with Kevin just fucking staring at me like I killed his mother. The only thing I killed was their illusions. Some day they'll both thank me for it. You'd think they'd take comfort with each other, wouldn't you? That'd be the obvious solution. But I'll be damned if they'll make me feel guilty for something I feel absolutely no remorse for.   
  
I'm sick of all this obligation  
  
Do you really need more explanation  
  
Maybe this time you will finally see that  
  
This is me, moving on with my life. Actually making progress instead of trying to re-live the so-called glory days. And I'll be damned if I'll let two pathetic fucking has-beens interfere with my plans for the future. I'm as good as it gets and I won't let a day go by without reminding them both of that fact. I don't owe anybody shit. I don't know how else I can word it so they'll understand.   
  
Shawn? So fucking done.   
  
Kevin? So fucking done.   
  
Hunter? On his own, where he likes it just fucking fine. 


End file.
